Ecstasy of Pain
by Secret-Wolf-Cub
Summary: Okay, this is going to be replacing "the ultimate Naruto yaoi FanFic" coz no one was reviewing. THIS DOES CONTAIN EXPLICIT CONTENT YAOI, S&M ETC this is a collection of short, one shots using pairing from Naruto. Enjoy and please review!
1. Sasuke and Naruto

It was finally over. Naruto was now a leaf village ninja and he had the head band to prove it to any who doubted him. He was so proud of himself that he hadn't noticed the raven haired boy sneak in to his apartment and push him onto his bed.

'Ahh!' he exclaimed before realising it was only Sasuke. The Uchia boy smirked slightly as he leant down and nipped the blonde's neck. Naruto shivered in a pleasure only Sasuke's eager passion could bring. Well, as far as Naruto was concerned, he was the only one who could make him feel this way. Naruto panted softly as Sasuke straddled him and removed the infamous orange jacket. Quietly Sasuke murmured,

'I think you should undress Naruto-chan.' a seductive smirk on his face. He knew the boy beneath him was already aching for more punishment. He could feel it. The other boy's hard longing pressing against his arse. He loved the feel of Naruto's member. It drove him crazy when he thought of what he could do, to not only satisfy the blonde, but himself. He moved off of Naruto so he could undress. Slowly the black shirt was pulled over his head. Naruto knew that by undressing slowly, Sasuke would grow impatient and thus be more aggressive when he was finally un-clothed.

'Naruto…' Sasuke half moaned, half growled as he moved a hand to where his on erection had become strained in his pants. Naruto was down to only his boxers and that was fine with Sasuke. The raven haired youth pushed the blonde back onto the bed and bit down on his shoulder. Small pools of crimson blood welled up from Naruto's shoulder as he gasped and moaned. He could feel the Kyuubi stirring deep inside him, increasing the pleasure building in his body.

'Sasuke…' he panted. Sasuke knew exactly what he wanted. Rubbing the hardness pressed against his arse as he leant over to the drawer, Sasuke let out a low moan. The drawer was full of all sorts of "toys" as they liked to call them. After grabbing a few and some lubricant, he laid them beside Naruto before pulling the final piece of clothing off the boy. Naruto's hard member stood proudly as he spread his legs. The perfect sculpture of his body shadowed in just the right places. Sasuke's pants hand become increasingly tighter and had no choice but to un-clothe himself. Gently, Sasuke massaged lubricant over Naruto's member and over his entrance. All the while, the boys' moans and pants made their hunger and passion grow even more.

'Please…' he begged as the raven hair boy teased his lover's entrance with a vibrator that they had recently convinced their sensei to buy them. Slowly he pushed the vibrator in as Naruto pushed onto it. When it was in Sasuke let go and grabbed a ring. He pressed a small button on it and a low buzzing noise could be heard faintly over the blonde's increasingly loud moans. He slipped it onto the still proudly standing member smirking slightly.

'You're such a glutton for punishment Naruto-chan.' Sasuke removed the vibrator from Naruto and replaced it with his own hardness. Naruto cried out, almost losing control.

'Sasuke!' Sasuke moaned deeply as he thrust in and out slowly. Between pants and moans he could hear the other boy's pleads "harder" and so he thrust harder into him. It wasn't long before the two came. The force shook both their bodies with pleasure beyond any recognition.

Panting, the "toys" were moved aside to be cleaned later, and the two lay side by side. It was the moments like these that they treasured. They could forget how they had to act outside in the village to stop suspicion being aroused. They could just be together. They could pleasure one another the way only they knew how. It was perfect. Or so they thought.


	2. Gaara and Naruto

_It is getting late_. I thought as the twilight grew darker and darker. I liked the night. It was like the town was abandoned and it became my own play ground. I could hear someone walking up behind me as I sat on the edge of the roof. A barely audible whisper brushed hoarsely against my neck.

"Gaara. Why is it you choose to sit out here alone and in the cold instead of lying with me?" I could feel the filthy man's grin against my neck as he kissed it. I didn't move. Slowly the sand began to gather at the man's feet.

"You are nothing but a filthy old man. Why would I lay in your bed with you?" With that the sand took hold of the man and swallowed him. The last sound the village heard from that _pervert_ was a strangled scream followed by the utterly delicious sound of his bones and cartilage being crushed.

"GAARA!" I rolled my eyes as Temari burst into my room. Sitting up slowly, I looked at her, an extremely bored look on my face.

"Before you yell at me, yet again, can I say that it was not my fault?" Pure anger and frustration drowning her usual calm smugness, Temari glared at me.

"No you cannot! He was the leader of our ANBU!" Rolling my eyes again I got up and stretched a little. Suddenly, Temari's rants stopped and a grin spread across my features. I never slept, but I enjoyed lying in my bed completely, and utterly naked.

"Enjoying the view sister?" I asked almost as a challenge. As soon as her anger had left, it returned.

"GAARA!" This time I was sure that the citizens of Konoha would have heard her yell. Shaking my head I got dressed. It was time for me to meet with the jinchuriki of nine tails. Our secret meetings were the one thing each month I enjoyed in my meagre existence.

"G-Gaara…" The sapphire eyed boy panted as his already hot, tight walls tightened further. A low growl escaped my throat as I forced myself into him harder. The boy would not cum just yet. The thread tied around his length and balls would make sure of that.

"Please…Gaara…" He moaned loudly. I knew he wanted to cum. With the vibrating ring around his length and my rigid member thrusting into him hard and deep, anyone would want nothing more than the sweet, satisfying feel of release.

"Naruto!" I growled as I thrust hard and deep into him. Naruto jerked back against me, pressing himself onto me with such force that both himself, and I, came with longed waves of pure pleasure, I was sure it would be our last time for that night.

Panting slightly, I pulled out of my lover and lay beside him. Gently, Naruto lay on top of me. His length already beginning to harden once more. I grinned a little as I felt my own member stirring at the excitement.

"You seem quite desperate this time Naruto-chan." I teased as I gently rubbed my thigh against his arousal. I was answered by a moan before he bit my neck, sending tendrils of pleasurable pain through my body.

"I didn't once masturbate this month…I'm allowed to be easily aroused." A smirk graced the boy's features as his sapphire eyes began to turn red. It was now my turn to be submissive. I moaned at just the thought. Naruto was a timid boy in bed, but once the nine tails was aroused to the point Naruto could no longer detain it, whoever he was lying with would want to be an extremely masochistic beast.

Naruto moved off the large four poster bed and grabbed the "toys" we had brought, and left here the first night we had met in this place that had become our sanctuary. I gazed at him, thoughts of pure pleasure running through my mind like an endless train. My member soon became rigid again and I couldn't help but to shamefully run a hand down to stroke it.

"Naruto…" I moaned as he watched and I closed my eyes. Just stroking myself wasn't enough though. I wanted more. I wanted him inside me. I rolled onto my side and lifted my leg up to rest it against the wall before moving my free hand down to rub my tight entrance.

"I can see that you're easily excited as well, Gaara." He chuckled in a low, seductive voice that just deepened my lust for him. Naruto walked back to the bed and tilted my chin up.

"Open your mouth." He commanded. I did as he said and he placed the gag in my mouth before clipping the ties together. I moved my hands and rolled onto my knees and shoulders. Next I felt the thread tightening around the base of my member and balls, accompanied by the ring. I moaned, loving the feeling of Naruto's hands doing these things to me. I moaned as he ran a hand over my member. I gasped as he pressed the end of the vibrator against my tip. It was one we had custom made. It was about the size of a small pencil and perfectly smooth. I moaned repeatedly as he pushed the vibrator slowly into my slit and moved behind me. Once it was in Naruto rubbed some lubricant onto his length and pushed himself into me, hard and very deep. I moaned as loudly as I could as he hit just the right spot. I was so close already but I knew I wouldn't cum until he took the vibe out and untied the thread. With every thrust I moaned and longed for more. I could hear Naruto's low growls as he thrust harder and harder.

"Ahh…" I wanted to cum so bad it felt I would die if I didn't. Just as I thought that, Naruto leaned down and took out the vibrator and loosened the thread.

"Your pained expression is driving me crazy Gaara." He growled in pure ecstasy. He thrust into me as hard as he could, causing me to grip the pillow I was leaning on and almost scream as I came. I could feel the shuddering pleasure of my own release as well as Naruto's hot seed deep inside me and dripping down my thighs. It was these moments that I felt as though nothing would ever go wrong. These moments of pure pleasure and ecstasy.

When I returned to my village, no one greeted me. However when I entered my room both my brother and sister awaited me. They always did this after my monthly visit with Naruto.

"Where'd you go this time Gaara?" They asked. I just grinned and gave the same reply I always did.

"To a place of ecstasy and sweet pleasurable pain." I grinned knowing they'd think I had massacred a ninja squad, when in fact I had been the willing victim of the nine tails sadistic lusts.


End file.
